


Dargent's Kinky Role Play Adventure

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [89]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fire, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Shower Sex, Stilinski Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...With Stiles.  How is this becoming my OT3?</p><p>Reaction Fic For De-Void</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dargent's Kinky Role Play Adventure

 

 

  
**Chris:**  Derek? Derek! Are you ok?

**Derek:**  Yeah. I’m fine. I think I got possessed? But I’m good now.

**Chris:**  I thought that role play was getting a little intense.

**Derek:**  Yeah. For a minute there I really wanted to light you on fire. In a non-kinky way.

**Chris:**  And now?

**Derek:**  Now I just wanna do a little flame play. Like always. Though, it’s prolly best to wait a bit before we do that particular scenario again.

**Chris:**  Fair. So, wanna do the electrotorture thing instead?

**Derek:**  Eh. That’s more Peter’s thing. What about…

*the nogitsune enters*

**Nogitsune:**  Derek. Argent. How good to see you…not dead.

**Derek:**  Stiles? Wait. You look a little evil still…

**Nogitsune:**  Here. Let me take off my pants.

**Derek:**  We were just gonna have kinky sex. You wanna join us for some kinky sex?

**Nogitsune:**  Well, I actually came here to turn you into servants of chaos, but maybe a threesome first wouldn’t be a bad idea. Can it be shower sex? I seem to be weirdly fixated on gay shower sex. Even when it makes no sense to the plot. Not that anyone’s complaining. I promise. Literally no one is complaining about gay shower sex.

**Derek:**  I didn’t get like, half of that. Cause I was too busy admiring your dick. But I’m into gay shower sex.

*some time later*

**Stiles:**  Derek? Chris? I finally got depossessed, and it got me thinking of this cool exorcism role play we could…Derek?

**Derek:**  Stiles? But, how…?

**Nogitsune:**  Hello, Stiles.

**Chris:**  Wait. You aren’t…? But then who is sucking my…?

**Stiles:**  Oh My God guys. Can you not tell the difference between us? He is obviously super evil looking.

**Chris:**  Well, to be fair, he took off his pants, so…

**Stiles:**  …So, so evil. I can’t believe you guys are having a threesome with void.

**Derek:**  So is that a no to a foursome? ‘Cause I’m not gonna lie, I’ve always wanted to try the Stilinski twins thing…

**Author's Note:**

> If you want updates as they happen, follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores).
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope!


End file.
